


Mamma Mia! A Sanders Sides Story

by Robyn2411



Series: Mamma Mia: Sanders Sides Edition [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Song Lyrics, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2411/pseuds/Robyn2411
Summary: Patton only knew two things about his biological father.1. He was a summer fling his dad had before he transitioned.2. Patton didn’t need to know anything else.But when Patton found his dad’s diary from the year he was pregnant... he couldn’t resist.This is basically a song fic, cos it’s a musical and will still have the songs in it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Mamma Mia: Sanders Sides Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story from Mamma Mia with the Sanders Sides characters!  
> Sophie- Patton  
> Donna- Logan  
> Sky- Janus  
> Tanya- Roman  
> Rosie- Remus  
> Aly and Lisa- Remy & Emile  
> Sam- Dayd (Dad character)  
> Harry- Andy (Anxiety character, not Virgil)  
> Bill- Pryce (Prince character)  
> Ruby- Teal (Teacher character)  
> The one Harry makes flirty eyes at- Virgil (plz don’t hate)

“I have a dream, a song to sing,” Patton was living his dream life. He lived on a Greek Island with beautiful weather and views that could kill. He had met his soulmate, Janus, and was ready to marry him in only a few weeks. His dad had finally agreed to put his hotel online in hopes of getting more patrons. The two most important men in his life surround him.   
And yet there was one more man Patton wanted to meet before he could feel complete.   
His biological father.  
“To help me cope, with anything,”All he knew of the story of how he ended up in the word was his dad had a summer fling before he started his transition and ended up pregnant. That was it. But now, after finding a massive clue in his dad’s room while cleaning he could finally fill that gap in his life.   
“If you see the wonder of a fairytale,” Patton looked down to the three letters in his hands. Three stories. Three men. Three possible dads. On one of these envelopes was written the name of his father.   
“You can see the future even if you fail,” One by one Patton pushed the letters through the small gap in the letter box to be taken over to the next island tomorrow.  
“I believe in angels,” He turned away from the expanse of deep sea stretched across the horizon line like the intricate patterns that hang to dry in the wind across the island, walking back to his room and slipping back into bed next to his fiancée.   
“Something good in everything I see,” Reaching over his love to the bedside table and setting down his glasses, Patton only just thought about the implications about what he had done. In a few weeks, his father- a man his dad has loved at some time one point very long ago- would be on the same island as him!  
“I believe in angels,” For a second, he thought about going and taking the letters back and ripping them up. What would his dad do? What if they were all terrible people? What if they didn’t show up at all?  
“When I know the time is right for me,” Patton settles himself as Janus pulled him closer to his chest, grounding him. It gave Patton faith. Faith that he would know who his dad was as soon as he saw them. So he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.  
“I’ll cross the stream, I have a dream.”

Dear Pryce Phillips/ Dayd Sonnie/ Andy Villa,

I know we didn’t leave on the best of terms, but I’ve been thinking about our time together. I don’t know if you’ll ever get this letter. Or if you even remember me. But my son is getting married in two weeks and I think now is as good a time as any to reconnect,  
Yours always, 

Logan xx


	2. Honey Honey

“PATTON! Ahhhhh!!” As the boat came up to the dock Patton could hear his two best friends in the world screaming from their place on it, and now they had finally hit the small pier they had both leapt off to run towards him. They had met a few years ago when the two came to the island on a couple’s getaway. They had come back every year since and weren’t about to miss Patton’s wedding for the world.  
“REMY! EMILE! Ahhhhh!” Patton ran up and threw himself into their waiting arms before pushing himself away to show them the ring.  
“Aww Patton!” Emile grabbed his hand and inspected the ring with a small yellow and blue gem in the middle, eyeing Remy before looking back down at it.  
“It’s beautiful.” As he said it, Remy walked back to the boat to get their forgotten bags.  
“I know, I know! But before we do anything else I need to tell you guys something- and you can’t tell anyone else!” Remy and Emile looked at each other confused. “It’s about my father.”  
“Have you found him?!” Remy shrieked before being shut up by his boyfriend with an elbow to the stomach. Patton shushed him before pulling the two away and into a small gap in the trees that lined the sea.  
“Not... exactly.” Patton sheepishly looked down, rummaging through the bag hanging on his shoulder.  
“What do you mean?” Emile sat down on a rock that was slightly into the water, Remy sitting next to him.  
“Well, you know how the only thing I knew was that he was a summer fling and was gone before Dad even knew he was going to have me? Well I did some digging and I found ...this.” Patton pulled out a small book with bit of card and coloured paper sticking out, tied around the middle with string. “It’s the diary my Dad kept the year he was pregnant with me.”  
“Oh my gosh.” The couple said together. “Are you sure you should be going through that? Surely Logan doesn’t want us to...”  
“What my Dad doesn’t know can’t hurt him- and anyway, you won’t be worrying when you read what’s inside.” Patton cleared his throat. “Today, Dayd took me out on a boat and we sailed over to the next island. When we came back we danced on the beach and we kissed on the beach and then, dot dot dot.”  
“Dot dot dot?” Remy looked over the page with confusion.  
“Dot dot dot... it’s what they did back then... for-” Patton waved his hands around, really not wanting to say it.  
“Ohhhhhh....” the group looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
“So Dayd... that’s your dad?”  
“I think so...Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey,” Patton got up from his seat, accidentally pushing his friends into the water. The two looked up at him smiling if a bit wet.  
“Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey,” Patton pouted, making his friends laugh before jumping over a few stones to get back to the path, Remy and Emile following.  
“I’d heard about him before,” Patton leant against a tree, dramatically dealing himself against it as he read from the book.  
“I wanted to know some more,” He held the book out to Remy before snatching it back and running off again.  
“And now I know what they mean, he’s a love machine,”Patton stopped himself, letting his friends run into him and look over at the book.  
“Oh he makes me dizzy!” Patton jumped up and down, flapping his hands.  
“Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey,” Running up the hill again, Patton could feel his scarf, which really had no use as it was nearly 40 degrees out, flowing out behind him as his ran, the couple hot on his heels.  
“Honey honey, don’t conceal it, a-ha, honey honey,” Patton nearly ran into a tree, but stopped himself just in time, holding onto it with one hand and the book with the other.  
“The way that you kiss good night,” Remy and Emile echoes him from both sides, acting just as dramatic with their movements and having fun.  
“The way that you hold me tight,” They echoed again, mocking him.  
“I feel like I wanna sing when you do your.... thing!” The three felt like they were gonna burst a lung either from laughing or from running up the hill. Emile however caught his breath first, enough to talk.  
“So... Dayd. He’s definitely your father.”  
“Well the plot thickens, turns out Dayd was engaged back home and had to go to get married two days later and Pryce shows up. He talks me out on the water and I stay in his boat for a few days. I’m still hung up on Dayd but one thing led to another and dot dot dot. A few entries later and Andy shows up! He’s so sweet and understanding, I don’t normally do this but-”  
“Dot dot dot!” The three said in unison, giggling before steadying themselves as they hear Patton’s dad coming from the hotel.  
“Here comes the groomsmen!” Logan came through the blue, worn down doors, holding a towel that needed to go into one of the rooms.  
“Logan!” Emile rushed you to him, hugging Logan before Remy could too.  
“It looks like you are having fun already... I used to have fun.”  
Before Remy could catch himself he blurted out, “Oh we know.” Logan looked back at the three confused before shaking his head and walking off.  
The young adults made sure he was far away enough not to hear them before Patton brought the book back out, “Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha, honey honey,  
“Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha, honey honey,”  
“You look like a movie star,  
“But I know just who you are,  
“And honey, to say the least, you’re a doggone...beast!”  
——  
“Bugger.” Andy had nearly missed his flight and now had completely missed the ferry. Serves him right for not speaking a word of Greek before he came here.  
“My sentiments exactly.” Dayd had just mistimed his journey from the hotel he had stayed in last night.  
——  
The three young adults rushed into Patton’s room.  
“So, which one did you invite?”  
“All three?” Patton bit his lip, “And they think Dad wrote the invites.”  
“Patton! Logan will go mental!”  
“By the time they get here it will already be too late. And what was I supposed to do? ‘Hi yeah could you come to my wedding I think you might be my dad but no promises!’, but with everything in here... it’s no surprise that they all said yes! Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey,  
“Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey,  
“I’ve heard about you before, I wanted to know some more, and now I’m about to see what you mean to me...”  
——  
Dayd pulled out the invite he was given, noticing the man next to him do the same. “You here for Janus or Patton?”  
“Um... Patton.”  
“Same here.”  
“Well not exactly... more like Patton’s mother although we haven’t spoken in years.”  
“Same here.”  
“When’s the next ferry?” Dayd looked at the time table and could vaguely make out the schedule from his short time here a very long while ago.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“You fellas looking for a ride?” The pair looked up to see a blonde man hanging from the top of a smallish sailing boat, “Hop aboard.”  
——  
On board the ferry, two very similar looking men walked down the boat, “Senior citizen coming through!”  
“Remus, we’re twins.”  
“But Ro, I’m not as fragile.”  
“You’d think he’s stop after age eight... but no.” Roman took off his sunglasses and sat down next to a woman with a basket on her lap with a blanket over it. Remus sat next to him and looked up as a man from across the way held out a copy of his book and a marker. I’ll let you figure out the content of the book but let’s just say, Roman hasn’t read it after his brother dared him to read just one chapter out loud at a party a few years ago. Because yes they still acted like twelve year olds and have each other dares.  
Out of sheer embarrassment Roman looked away to be faced with the woman next to him who was smiling. Roman gestured to the basket and she held it towards him to look inside. Under the seemingly pretty blanket with such intricate detail was a massive fish with pointy teeth.  
And Roman screeched as if he was being murdered right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I do know that I could just swap Andy out for Virgil but I’m not going to because... I’m not a massive Virgil fan? And also I wanted all the dads to be shorts characters. So Virgil himself is gonna have a cameo role because he kinda has to be in it. He’ll probably have more of a role than the dude from Mamma Mia but if you’re here for that good Virgil content I can direct you to any other Sanders Sides fic on this site. (No shade)


End file.
